Bart Allen
Bart Allen is a metahuman and former theif. He is a full-time member of the Justice League, and goes under the codename Impulse. History When Bart was young, he was in an accident involving a bright flash of light. In turn, he realized he could move at incredible speeds having improved super fast reflexes.Bart found it difficult to cope with his new-found powers, feeling like an outsider, even at home, he ran away. He began life as a petty thief to get by and soon began working for people who bought goods off of him. Leading him to live an extravagant lifestyle, often using false names along the way. In late 2004, Bart Allen met Clark Kent, after saving Jonathan Kent from a near hit and run, and then stealing his wallet. Clark tracked Bart back to his hotelroom, where the two ended up in a chase, until Bart got away by running across a river. Bart then returned Jonathan's wllaet, and made amends with Clark, and the two quickly bonded, with Bart even forging friendships with others such as Chloe Sullivan. Bart followed Clark to Luthor Mansion, wgere ge stole a Russian Manuscript to sell. When Clark arrived to stop Bart from being killed and to retrieve the Manuscript, Bart turned on him by using Kryptonite. Clark however, convinced him to stop, and Bart escaped and got ride of the Kryptonite. Later he met with Clark at the Kent Farm to say goodbye before the two had one final race. Sometime later, Bart met Oliver Queen. also known as Green Arrow, who recruited him to join a team of heroes. In early 2007, Bart returned to Metropolis to meet up with Oliver Queen, and reunited with Clark along the way. Bart claimed to have quit his old habits of stealing and pick-pocketing and to have become a courier. Clark believed him, and the two continued their friendship. Bart then snuck into Luthor Mansion again to steal information on Level 33.1 for Oliver. Clark found out, and demanded to know what was going on, but not wanting to reveal his secret, Bart decided to leave. After falling into a trap, Bart was kidnapped by Lex Luthor, who interogated him, wanting to find out who he was working for. Bart refused to co-operate, and was put through torture, until he was rescued by Oliver, Clark, Arthut Curry and Victor Stone. The team, save for Clark, then left to stop 33.1 facilities world wide. After discovering Clark and Lex were missing, Bart and Victor began to search the Southern Hemisphere for him. Bart reuturned to Metropolis along with Dinah Lance, also known as Black Canary inorder to help Clark and Oliver stop Doomsday. As they met up to plan their attack, Clark revealed the truth to them behind the death of Lex Luthor, which was caused by Oliver, causing Bart and Dinah to turn their back on him. Later however, they betrayed Clark, who Oliver convinced them was too unwilling to do what was necessary. Ultimately, they failed in trying to stop Doomsday, which Clark then needed to do. He succeded, but in the aftermath, Jimmy Olsen died. Bart attended his funeral along with Dinah, Clark and Oliver. The team split up, and went their seperate ways. Later, Bart attended the funeral of Carter Hall, the superhero known as Hawkman, where he the government agency known as the V.R.A. left a trap for him and the team. He was kidnapped along with the other members. He was later saved by Chloe Sullivan. Bart returned to Metropolis in late 2009, to help Chloe drag Oliver out of depression by setting him up. In late 2010, he attended the funeral of Cbers and held in a virtual world, so they could study how his mind controled his powers. He was resuced by Chloe Sullivan. According to Toyman's files, Bart now resides in Central City. Powers and Abilities *'Super-speed': Bart can run extremely fast, being the fastest entity to appear on the show. *'Super-stamina': Bart can exert physical activity for extended periods of time without tiring. However, this endurance isn't unlimited, and running too long can overtax his body. *'Intangibility': According to Toyman's files, Bart can move fast enough to pass through solid objects. *'Super Metabolism': Bart can consume vast quantities of food without gaining weight. Physical Appearence Bart stand at 5'11''. ''He has dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He does not have much of a muscular build. He had his hair short in his first appearence, but had it in a moptop in his later appearences. His hair became more of a brownish color in his later appearences. In everyone of his appearences he wears either red, yellow or beige. His civilian attire consist of a red sweater, red or yellow t-shirt and jeans or cargo pants. He is usually seen wearing red and black Nike sneakers. He also carried a red backpack with a lightning bolt symbol on it. When disguised as Impulse, Bart wears a red t-shirt, with a crimson hooded sweatshirt with scarlet sleeves that he keeps rolled up. The sweat shirt has a gold lightning bolt symbol on the back and gold-colored lightning symbols along the sides. He usually keeps the hood on his head during missions. He also wears red slim fit jeans with a brown belt and red and black leather running shoes. He wears red sport sunglasses to help mask his face, and an earpeice for communication. He also wears two red wristbands. Category:Superheroes Category:Smallville Characters